Carolean Technocracy
The Carolean Technocracy is a highly technologically advanced faction native to a lost world called Carola. Species The Chaaron are a humanoid race that almost perfectly resemble humans. However, the race bears third and fourth genders. The third being hermaphrodites, the fourth being similar to the Sovereign "Nils", whom do not have sexual organs. History Not much is known about the early technocracy. The earliest recording of the Carolean Technocracy, which isn't accurately dated, stated that The Primordials destroyed Carola, the technocracy's homeworld. This event is estimated to have taken place roughly 1 billion years ago. In the year 4001, the Angardials invaded Crestin d, the new core-world of the Chaaron. The Sovus Empire was on a scouting mission through the system, which they knew nothing of. They noticed Angardial signatures and decided to destroy all Angardial ACUs on the fourth world of the star. However, the Carolean Technocracy was already at war with them, to which the Sovereigns obliged when a cry for help was received. AAU-02 led the assault, resulting in the defeat of the Angardials on that world. -MORE WILL COME LATER- Government Hierarchy The Carolean Technocracy is a Democratic Technocracy. They elect their leaders, but only those highly educated in the fields of technology, whether it be bio-technology, weapons, construction, or other various concepts. Military The Carolean military utilizes quite a few Armored Assault Units (not to be confused with Sovereign AAUs), as well as over 10,000 miscellaneous personnel. Interfaction Relations Sovus Empire: As of 4001, the two races found eachother for the first time. As of the Sovereigns saving the Chaaron, the two have been happily allied. Seraphim: Not-so-good relationship. As of 3858, the two have been at war. However, very few battles have been fought between the two. The Primordials: Destroy all on sight. The Chaaron lost their homeworld to these bastards, and will never surrender until either they have won, or The Primordials have. Angardials: As of 4001, there is an open hostility between the two factions. The reason why is because in that year, the Angardials attacked Crestin d, the new homeworld for the Chaaron. Void Hunters: The Chaaron wish to hire the Void Hunters to destroy the Angardial Ethylsdwon that attacked their new homeworld. The contract is yet to be sent. Units Structures Tech 1 : Standard resource generators/storage/radar/sonar : Factory: Universal factory; constructs land and air units. Constructs naval units instead of land when built over water. : Guard - Point Defense/Anti-Air Tower: Light point defense; more power than standard PD. Armed with hard-light gatling cannon. : Wall Segment Tech 2 : Standard resource generators/radar/sonar : Gantry: Universal factory; constructs land and air units. Constructs naval units instead of land when built over water. Tech 3 Ground Tech 1 Tech 2 Tech 3 Air Tech 1 Tech 2 Tech 3 Naval Tech 1 Tech 2 Tech 3 Experimental Trivia *The Chaaron have named the Angardials "The Saxons", as "saxon", in their culture, is slang, meaning "weakling". **At one point, Harbinger jokes that "saxon" is slang for "little bitch". *Both "Carolean" and "Saxon" are referrences to "The Battle of Fraustadt ". **The inspiration of this came from the song "Killing Ground", created by Sabaton. **The referrences are purely names, which have no relation to either faction of the battle.